Scattered Hearts
by My-Little-Domino
Summary: Okay, basically the flock splits up, and only Iggy stays with Max. So what happens when they meet again after 2 years? They all get new powers and there is MIGGYNESS but definitely FAX later. Rated T for safety.EDITED CH. 5! Ch.6 is up!
1. It's an all out TickleFest

**Okay, this is my first FanFic and I'm not quite sure where this is going right now, but I know I'll figure it out soon! So please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride or any Maximum Ride characters. J.P. has rejected my offer to marry him so I don't think I'll own it anytime soon either. **

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

**Prologue**

It had been two years since I'd saved the world. One year ago I found my new powers (which I have to admit are awesome!) In fact I think we all got new powers. But I wouldn't know about the others (besides Iggy, who is still with me) because the others aren't with us anymore. It's sad, but it's the truth, and there is nothing I could do to stop them.

**Yayyy! Here's Chappie one! Hope you like it. Reviews are welcome here.**

**WARNING: There is a hint of Miggyness in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Maximum Ride. I think we should seriously take a vote. Who thinks there should be a button so it automatically comes up with a snappy disclaimer?**

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**It's an all out Tickle-Fest**

Anyway it had been two years since I last saw them. Two years since I last talked to my voice. I was 17 now! The rest of the flock (minus Iggy) went off to do their own thing (find their parents I think).

So now Iggy and I were on the run alone. I would never get over the fact that they were gone, but after that first year it got better. I didn't really blame them for wanting to go see their parents……. Ok I totally blamed them. I mean I'm more of a mom then those traitorous people that gave them away! What were they thinking?! But like I said… there was nothing I could do about it.

Iggy and I were going out now (well as much as you can go out when you're on the run). What can I say? He stuck by me when they left. I needed help and he gave it to me. But anyway, back to the now.

I had been on watch, watching the sun rise steadily over the horizon. **(AN: Did that make sense?) **_Guess I'd better wake him up now ._I thought. I walked over to where Iggy was lying in the dirt, "Iggy. Wake up sleepyhead." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Whaaa? Leave me alone Max. It's too early." He waved his hand in effort for me to leave him alone. Yeah, like that was going to happen. "_Now, how__ should I go about __ge__tting__ him __up?"_ I thought. And suddenly an evil smile broke out across my face. This was going to be fun.


	2. How About Laugh Then Cry?

**Sorry for the cliffie in the last chapter. It was**** actually an accident. I sent the chapter**** in before I had actually finished**** it****. Oops!**

** I'm not going to be able to update every day though.**** I'm so sorry!**** Please don't hate**** me**** but the only computer I can update on is at my dad's work. So that's maybe like 2-3 times a week. **

**Anyway I'd like to thank ****MylittleTipper**** for all the advice she has given me. Thankx!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know what is up with J.P. but he **_**st**__**il**__**l**__**won't accept my offer to marry him! So unfortunately I **__**still**_** don't own Maximum Ride.**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**How about laugh **_**then**_** cry?**

_And suddenly an evil smile broke out across my face. This was going to be fun._

**Max POV**

"Okay Iggy. Just know that it was your own fault!" I leaned down, my fingers poised and ready.

He looked up at me. "Max! You wouldn't dare!" He was totally awake now.

"Oh Iggy. You should know me better than that by now." And with that, I launched myself at his upturned belly, and tickled him unmercifully.

"Max ha ha ha, stop! Please!" It had been several minutes now, and my fingers were starting to cramp up. Suddenly he got the upper hand, and now _I_ was the one being tickled without mercy.

"Iggy!" I screamed, "Stop!" My sides were aching and now I couldn't breathe. "Please….. I give up!" I yelled. Iggy stopped and I caught my breath.

"Aha! I got you!" Iggy stood up and looked at me with a smug expression on his face. He held his hand out to me and with a smile he helped me up. And before I could let go, he pulled me to him and kissed me long and deep.

I don't know how long it lasted, but when we finally broke apart, the sun was a little higher. "Whatcha' want for breakfast?" he asked me.

"I don't care. How about some nutritious poptarts on a stick?" We both grinned knowing it was our only choice. We had had a buffet the night before and that was the only thing left.

"Okay." He replied. "That sound… um…." He was at a loss for words.

"Like the only thing we have?" I provided.

"Yeah." He went over to the fire (or what was left of it) and started it again, while I looked for some good sticks.

Suddenly I heard him swear and jump to his feet. "We need to go! They're coming!" he hissed.

He didn't need a reply, so I started to grab our packs. And that's about when I heard that chilling voice that represented everything bad in my life. "Oh Maxie. Long time no see." _Did Ari just call me Maxie?!_"Are you ready to come with us now?" I whirled around to face him. I heard Iggy moving closer to me from behind me. **(AN: Did that make sense?) **I had started to pull back my hand to punch his lights out, but he said something that stopped me.

"Oh Max. I thought it might come to this. Bring them out." he ordered. A bunch of erasers stepped out of the trees in front of us, holding things in their grasps. 5 things to be exact. 5 bird kids that I hadn't seen in 2 years.

My eyes must have widened to the size of saucers.

Iggy, now directly behind me, was confused though. "What are they holding?" he asked quietly. You might be wondering why he'd ask such a question, but you know being BLIND will sometimes lead you to ask such questions.

"They're holding Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Total, …… and Fang." I said just as quietly.

"Crap"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Mwahahaha****! It's another ****cliffie****except****this time I actually **_**meant**_** to do it)**

**I want at least 1 review and then,**_** only**_** then, I'll give you another chapter! ****Mwahahahaha**


	3. AN: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!

**Authors Note**

**(Sorry!)**

**Hey Everyone! Sorry, but I can't update the story today. I'm at my dad's work, but I forgot to grab my notebook with the whole plot and unedited version in it**** this morning!**** (By unedited I, mean I haven't fixed all the **_**grammatical**_** stuff **_**not **_**adult reference stuff. Just making sure you knew that) Anyway, since I can't exactly update, I'm going to thank all my reviewers.**

**WANNABE-AUTHOR92- Thank you! And trust me there **_**will **_**be FAX in the future. Keep with me even though I am being so mean to you by forgetting my notebook and such. **

**Superbeen- I will post more as soon as I remember my notebook. Anyone have a sticky-note? If you do can you like write a note telling me **_**not**_** to forget? (P.S. I love the "dun dun dun" part in your review!)**

**Mylittletipper- Thanks cuz! ****I **_**never**_** could have started this without you! (I think most of them **_**did**_** notice that little space there between the names ;) )**

**Aqua279- Thanks for reviewing! (What does lolz stand for?)**

**I feel so peachy. I think.- I know and that is exactly why I'm adding FAX later. I love it also. Keep reviewing!**

**Maximum Ride all the way- Have you read the second chapter yet? Did you like the way I woke Iggy up? PLEASE tell me somebody! Anyway thanks!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! Keep reviewing and hopefully I'll remember my notebook tomorrow!**

**P.S. Aqua279 and Mylittletipper are in the lead with the most reviews. (I think I'm going to have a contest! Just for fun!)**


	4. Family Reunions Suck

**I remembered my notebook today!!! (waits for applause and hears none) Well fine! Here's chapter three everyone. And since I was so mean to you I'll try to get another one up today also.**

**Warning: I suck at fight scenes.**

**Diclaimer: Okay J.P. if you're reading this, just know that the offer is still valid. You can **_**still**_** marry me anytime you want. (obviously I still don't own Maximum Ride, but might if J.P. is reading this.)**

**Family Reunions Suck**

**Max POV**

_"Crap"_

"Yeah that 'bout sums it up."

I looked at each of them in turn. My baby, my little Angel I was horrified to see was unconcious and had dried blood all over her face and in her hair. I hadn't even looked at the others and already I was scary furious. Gazzy looked liked a scared 10 year old. Which he really was, but usually he hides things like that. I could tell he was in pain but his lit with a spark of pure hope when he saw me. His nose was broken and his leg looked like it was bending in an odd direction. Nudge... my talkative Nudge was not talking today. She had a black eye and a sprained ankle from the looks of all that sweeling. Total looked like a fur coat that had been soaked in mud and dirt and thrown on the ground for cars to run over. He was unconcious from the looks of it. And Fang... wel Fang looked... like Fang. His face was impassiveas always, but I could see a little twich in jaw that made me think ha was mad. He had bruises all along his body and a split lip and he was still bleeding slightly from a gash on his arm.

"Well, what do you say now my little Maxie?" Ari asked. "You come with us and no one will get hurt."

"Yeah right Dogbreath!" I yelled. But under my breath I whispered, "Iggy, plan Kick-Ari's-A-double-Snakes!"

"What are you whispering Maxie? Good-bye perhaps?" he sneered.

"Yeah, actually I was... to you!" **(AN: I know, I know. How could I make something so cheesy? Well I do it just like that my friends) **Andwith that I used my new power. Iturned invisible, **(AN: I told you they get new powers. And if you don't believe me, then reread the first chapter)** ran up to Ari and continued to punch his lights out. I punched him in the nose and I could have sworn I heard something crack.

Seconds later I got what I wanted. Ari's nose started to gush blood. It was totally gross, cause I mean it gushed! Everywhere! Since Ari couldn't see me it was a bit hard for him to fight back. Okay it was practically impossible. He threw punches evrywhere, but the only thing he hit was air and occasionally the bark of a tree. It was actually pretty funny, seeing him swing everywhere fighting an invisible foe. I sent a round-house kick and hit him in the gut and he doubled over swearing. Another punch to the face and he was out!

I looked over at Iggy, who was apparently holding his own against two erasers. I proceeded to free the rest of the flock. Angel was now concious and trying the whole mind-control-the-erasers-to-get-us-out-of-this-mess thing. It worked. Two erasers ran into trees of their own accord and another three started to fight amoungst themselves. _I love that girl. _

Then as suddenly as it started, it was over. Fangs flock started to reform, and Iggy came over to me purposely tripping/kicking Ari as he went. "You okay Max?"

"Fine. You?"

"Yeah, I'll live... Do you want to get outta' here Max?"

"... Yeah that sounds good. Five yards out then straight up. I'll be with you in a sec." He and I both knew I couldn't handle this at the moment.

I turned around and heard him take off. I could feel Fang and them starring at me. I bent down and got our packs and took out a first-aid kit. It didn't look as if they had one. "Nudge catch!" I threw her the kit but I didn't see anymore because I turned on my heel and junped into the air. Unfurling my wings I took a hard down stroke. Then an upstroke. _Down Up. Down Up_.

"Max! Wait!" It was, and you guessed it, Fang calling. "We need to talk!" I wanted so much to turn around and fly down to them, but I couldn't, so I kept on going. They didn't follow at that moment. I would know if they did. Trust me. I didn't really know where we were going and I really didn't care at the moment. So Iggy led.

**So, what did you think? Flames are welcome. Please give advice if you have it. Review review review please. This time I need to reach 15 reviews for me to update.**

**A special thankx to:**

**some-random-ppl- Thank you so much! I tried to make MIGGY as cute as possible while you all wait for the future FAX. I'll try to post more as soon as I can.**

**Mylittletipper- I'm trying to keep it with me! I just have touble remembering sometimes! Anyway I already checked out your FanFic and it was great! **

**Maximum Ride all the way- I'm glad you liked the way I woke Iggy up. I hope you liked this part just as well though.**

**Mylittletipper has taken the lead with three reviews! Followed by Maximum Ride all the way and Aqua279 with two reviews! Keep reviewing!**


	5. How? What? But Why?

**Hey everyone! I haven't recieved my 15 reviews yet, but I'm going to be nice and give you the next chapter anyway. But next time I might not be so nice. :) Anyway here's the next chapter. I don't kow if it'll be as good, because I didn't prewrite it this time, but I'll do my best.**

**Warning: Fangs POV**

**Disclaimer: I think J.P. is signing a restraining order against me. Darn it! Anyway I don't own Maximum Ride blah blah blah (walks away muttering)**

* * *

**How? What? But Why?**

**Fang's POV**

_How could she just fly away like that? I, I mean we haven't seen her in two years the she rescus our butts then just runs away?! _

Fang and his flock could only stare as she flew away. She still yook his braeth away whenever he saw her. She was so beautiful and- _Wait, stop! Fang you can't think about that now! You have to go catch her!_

"Fang are we going to go after them?" Angel wtih her sweet angelic voice, asked the questionthey had all been wondering. But what was there to wonder about? They had been searching for those two, for two years now. Those whitecoats were going to pay for the day they took Fang and them away from Max.

"Yes Angel, those two aren't getting away that easily." Fang replied. He took the first-aid kit from Nudge and as quickly as he could he bandaged everyone up. "Is everyonefit to fly?" He recieved various "Yeahs" and "Uh huhs" from everyone. "Okay lets go!" And with that he jumped into the air with everyone following close behind him. _We're coming Max!_

* * *

**Okay so there it is. Sorry for the shortness. Remember if you want the next chappie you have to earn it. I say about 100 reviews! Okay fine, 30 and that is my final offer!**

**Speacial Thankx to:**

**Beth.M.H.- Thank you, I kinda' liked that part too.**

**silentforces101- You know if you go ahead and die then you won't get to know what happens next. Please stay alive and yes there will be FAX eventually.**

**some-random-ppl- Here's what Fang has to say. You just read it and I hope you liked it.**

**mylittletipper- Thanks I know. lol. But with story coming along it won't be long before you out do me in reviews.**

**Maximum Ride all the way- Thank you. I'm glad you liked it!**

**silvershadow37- I know he does. Thank you for reading this chapter and I'm glad you liked it. The next one should be up soon.**

**hxcb- I'll try to make the fight scenes longer. And I'm glad to know I don't suck too bad. She will talk to the flock soon, I promise.**

**Okay everyone! Time for the results! Mylittletipper is still in the lead with four reviews, followed by Maximum Ride all the way and hxcb with three reviews. Keep reviewing please!**


	6. AN: Sorry! Read Immediately!

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about the last chapter. Something went horribly wrong when I wrote it, so it deleted over half of what I wrote! That's why it was so short. Anyway I think I fixed the problem and if you go back to it, it should contain the rest of the chapter. Plaese tell me if it doesn't . Anyway to make up for my mistake I'm going to try to give you a couple of chapters today. (if I can't get both on today it will come up very soon) Anyway I'm really sorry!! Please don't hate me, but if you do still read my story because it's not it's fault.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and readers!**


	7. Nightmares and Reality

**Sorry sorry sorry!!!!!!!!! I know i haven't update in... months!!! but PLEASE forgive me! For those who stuck with me I am VERY VERY proud of you! For those of you who gave up on me, well I can't blame you. I probably would've given up on me too. Any way here's the naxt chapter!!!!!!!**

**I do not own Maximum Ride. If I did I would writing the next book in the series not sitting here writing FanFics.**

Nightmares and Reality

Max's POV

The next morning I woke up a very confused bird kid. Where the heck was I? I was in a smallish room. It contained a bed a couch and a mini fridge. Hotel maybe?

That's about when I started to freak out. When did i fall asleep? Where the heck was Iggy?! And where could i get some food?!?! I was STARVING! It felt like I hadn't eaten in days, even though in reality it had prbably only been a few hours.

There was a window on one side of the room and I walked over to it. I opened the curtains to reveal a sun shining right in my face. It was morning.

Suddenly I head a _tick_ from the other side of the room. the door was opening to reveal iggy walking in with a breakfast tray. I on't know what i was more relieved about. The fact that it was I ggy walking in, or the fact that he was carying a crap-load of food.

"Oh good, you're awake." he said. "I was just down getting some food." He brought that tray over to me and I pigged out. "Good thing I already ate." He joked "You wouldn't leave enough for a mouse the way you're licking that tray!" Okay maybe I _was_ being a little overdramatic. Licking the tray had probably gone a little far, but I was hungry people!

Once I had my fill I was laying on the bed again. Not sleeping, but just laying there. Iggy came over on to the side of the bed and sat down. "Max I have somenot so good news."

"You mean worse than meeting _them_ after all these years?" I saud sarcasticly.

"Yeah."

All of a sudden I had a sense of foreboding. "Iggy... They're not _here _are they?"

"They followed us Max. I couldn't staop them. I'm sorry. They're in a room two doors down the hall. They said they really needed to talk to you."

"After you passed out in the air last night I had to find somewhere to land because you're not exactly that light. And with you being Miss Limp Body, I couldn't really help you escape after they got here either so ... yeah."

"Oh crap" I could already tell that this was not going to be a tea party. I put my head in my hands, and tried to think this through. "Can't we sneak out a back door or something?" I pleaded.

"I think we should talk with them Max."

"Crap crap crap." I did NOT like where this was going. "Fine, lets get this over with Iggy."

**This wasn't my best chappie I know but it gets better!!! (I hope) Please review and stay with me!!!!!!**

**-MylittleDomino**


End file.
